Accidental love
by Lebrezie
Summary: Almost everything happens by accident right, well what happens if this is caused by fate. Namine xx Roxas and slight Sora xx Kairi. The sequel is called Fate Together, and is complete. Please Read and Review!
1. Spur of the moment

Lebrezie: Yeah! This is my second fanfiction! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

Title: Spur of the moment

Third person POV:

"And that is why how the ocean currents formed, and ahh, ummm, Roxas Hikari, are you listening to me?" The teacher asked with a frustrated look on his face.

"Roxas?" he repeated, the tension in the room growing. "Roxas! For the last time are you listening?" He was about five seconds away from screaming.

"Huh?" "Ahh, yes, I am listening." Roxas said nervously.

"Well then, what was the last thing I just said." He said with a evil smirk plastered on his face. You know the kind that says you are going to fail, miserably.

Roxas put a hand over his fore head, and glanced to him right and left. Gesturing to his friends that he needed help.

And well, judging by his answer it does not look like he got a response.

"Ahh, something about the ocean?" Roxas answered questionably.

The teacher crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk, "Not good enough, stay after class for15 minuets."

"Aggg," was the only reply that came from Roxas, as he slammed his head on his desk. Earning laughter from the other students in the class, mainly Selphie.

"Ring" "Ring" that would be the bell.

The entire class got up and left the room within a matter of seconds, with the teacher catching a last word, "And don't forget tomorrow you get assigned your lab partners." He said quickly before all the students were gone.

Well everyone except Roxas.

The teacher turned back towards his imprisoned student, awaiting the last free student to leave the room so that the day could truly end.

"Aww poor Roxas, has to stay after school. Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" a young women by the name of Selphie, leaning her head on Roxas shoulder, her arms wrapped around the him, her hands locking just below his neck.

"No thank you Selphie." Came the rude, annoyed reply from Roxas.

"Awwww. What wrong, are you depressed because you cant walk me to my locker?" I certain girl replied, scrunching up her face to form a pout.

"Yeah, something like that." Was all he said, and the sad part was that Selphie did not even notice that Roxas was trying to get her to leave.

"Well then, maybe a kiss will make you feel better." She replied, a large smirk on her face.

Roxas eyes went wide, but not with excitement, but with fright.

For the first time today, he actually turned to face her when he talked, "Ummm, no….but….that." he looked extremely nervous.

She brought her self closer, and closer.

Almost touching, "AHEM!" I loud grunt came from the front of the room.

Both of them pulled back, and looked towards the front.

"Miss Hio, will you please excuse us, I am sure you are informed of the school policies that we have here, I know you don't want to get in trouble." I said one eye brow raised.

"Umm, yes sorry sir," She said removing herself from Roxas lap, and bowing then exciting the room.

Roxas POV:

Mr. Tillman's eyebrow was still raised, and then he began to chuckle to himself.

"You know, I had the same problem with girls, when I was your age to Roxas." He said with a large perverted smirk.

I just stared wide eyed at my teacher, Mr. Tillman, the 40 year old, single, bald guy who taught sophomores was talking to me about girls. What has life come to?

"A huh, so um…wow this is awakard…can you please just tell me my punishmet, I have other things to take care of?" I asked, I really did have other things to take care of. See Kairi and I are next door neighbors, so we walk home together every day. But just as friends, mind you.

…And well I have been late for the past couple of days, so Kairi has been kinds mad at me. And she said that if I was late again, well… that it will not be good.

"Ok, fine, but just so you know I had a very interesting childhood." Great, now I have the pleasure of dying twice, I mean his childhood, come on!

"Mr. Tillman." I said sacristy, I mean how much more trouble can I get myself into. He needs to tell me my punishment, not his childhood.

His face suddenly dropped, and his precious memories of childhood were ripped away, and stored in the back of his mind, where they belong. A very disturbing glare replaced the once happy smile on his face. "Sarcasm, I hate sarcasm."

"Um, Mr. Tillman, I am sorry about earlier, but I just have something else on my mind."

"hmmmm" he put his hand to his chin, and pursed his lips. Yep I have come to the conclusion that Mr. Tillman is by far my weirdest teacher, evidence is shown above.

"How about this Roxas, I'll let you go, now instead of staying after school like I planned, you will right a 1000 word paper due tomorrow." He said, that evil smirk returning to his face, actually come to think of it did the smirk ever leave his face?

Oh well, I might as well take what I can get, anyway 1000 words is not a lot.

"Ok, Mr. Tillman, this sounds fair."

Now, for me to get out before he actually starts like TALKING to me about his childhood again.

I was half way out the door, and only about 5 minuets late according to Kairi.

"Um, Roxas don't you want to know what your essay topic is?" but then again life was never that easy for me.

"Uh, sure Mr. Tillman." I said turning around.

"It is about what we learned in class today." He said with a now very large smirk on his face.

"Umm,….but!...I?!?" I stuttered. But I never took down the notes from class today, does my teacher want to set me up for failure.

"You heard me Mr. Hikari, looks like you should have paid attention in class today."

"Ok, Mr. Tillman, I am just going to go now." I turned and started running, that was the most unfair topic in the world, he knows that I did not pay attention in class today, what does he want me to fail or something. I thought teachers were sapposed to help and guide you through your high school carrer, not make it harder. I mean weren't your teenage years already hard enough.

And to add to my list of things to do, I still had to meet up with Kairi before it is too late and she decides to kill me.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, paper in hand." I heard him say before I sprinted out the door to my Biology classroom.

-------xxx-------

"Hey, Roxas wait up! I have to talk to you!"

"Sorry, Sora but I have to meet Kairi, or she is going to kill me!" I yelled back.

"Ok, see you later, and can you tell her I said hi!" He yelled back.

I chuckled to myself, Sora had a huge crush on Kairi, and well now that I think about it, I think I was one of the only guys in our grade that did not have romantic intentions as Kairi. In other words, I was the only male in the entire grade that could only see her as a friend.

Even the guys who had girlfriends always tell me that if they did not commit to their girlfriend that Kairi would be it.

Actually according to most of the guys, I was the luckiest guy in the whole school, because she was my best friend as we spent a lot of time together.

Agggg! Why did this school have to be huge! I mean, they did combine both of the high schools in the area to create one large one, but still why was everything so spread out.

I mean, the classrooms were about five halls away from the parking lot, so no matter how fast you went, the soonest you could possibly leave school was at 3:30, and school got out at 3:10.

"Alto! Alto! Chico! Alto! Alto!" What? Why is the Janitor yelling at me?

"I don't understand Spanish!" I screamed at him, but all he did in return was wave his hands in the air, and scream Alto.

"Woah! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "Why is the floor wet!?!" I skidded on the floor, arms waving sporadically in the air. Then after what seemed like a long while of panic my feet slipped out from under my body, resulting in me doing a face plant on the floor.

"Senor, Senor!" "Yo voluntad ir conseguir ayuda!"

"What?" I mumbled but did not bother to budge, cause I herd foot steps moving further and further away, assuming that the janitor was going to get help.

"Ow, that hurt." I said after long moments of silence.

I slowly got up by pushing my torso up with my arms, and falling over into a sitting position.

I cautiously moved my hand to my head, and drew it back because of its excruciating pain, as a result my hand was covered in crimson color blood.

I looked around, and my glance fell upon a girl laying on her stomach, her body sprawled across the floor, and well her skirt was just a little too short, if you know what I mean.

"Woah" I accidentally said out loud.

I shook my head, erasing the image from my head, splattering blood on the floor and my clothes.

I crawled over towards the girl; it looked like she needed help.

I turned her over, so that she was lying on her back.

I instantly blushed, the girl practically lying in my lap, and to make the situation even more awkward, she was beautiful.

She had light ivory skin, and silky blond hair, that came about shoulder length on one side, and was cut at a much longer length on her other side.

I lightly stroked her cheek with my hand, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She smiled. Once I noticed I quickly pulled my hand away placing it in my lap.

"I am sorry." I said hiding my face; I did not want me to see her blush.

"No it is ok." She said sitting up.

Then her face became distraught, and worry filled her eyes.

She brought her hand to my head, stroking just below my wound.

"You're hurt, you need a doctor."

"No, I am fine, concentrate on yourself." I said in reply, I did not like it when people worried about me; I always try to take care of myself.

My head was instantly rushed with pain; it felt like it was going to explode.

I grunted, really loudly.

"Hey, are you ok, you look really pale!" She said, the worry never leaving her eyes.

"AHHHH! It….hurts…so….bad." I said bringing both hands to my head.

I felt woozy, and everything began spinning. I fell backwards, my body hitting the marble floor with a large bang.

My eyes fluttered, I could barley see, and the last thing I remember was her yelling, "Help! Someone help!"

Then everything went blank.

-------xxx--------

"hmmm, hmmmm." I moaned.

"Nurse, he is awake!" I heard voices.

"Oh, good any longer, and we would have to diagnose this as a coma." Two voices.

"hmmm, ow!" I moaned again. The pain was unbearable.

"Please, you need to relax." It was the same voice as before, so soft and gentile.

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw people, but my mind was wild, everything went in and out of focus.

"Ahhh, where am I?" I questioned the voice. I kept my eyes closed, in order to ovoid the dizziness that it gave my head.

"You're in the nurses office." That voice so calm, but yet I was still unable to see.

"Ahhh, where?…ahhh, what?….What time is it?" I managed to choke out.

"It is very late, you have been sleeping for a while now."

"But…What time…is it?" I said with a hint of frustration in my voice. I had to get home, my father had very strict rules, and always wanted me around. He would be furious if I was gone too long.

"It is around 9:30" the voice said, rather calmly.

"What!?!" I said leaning forward in my bed, bringing myself to a sitting position, at the same time opening my eyes.

"AHHHHHH! It hurts so bad!" I screamed, bring both hands to my head, the room was spinning, and my head was throbbing. Note to reader do not, I repeat do not sit up too quickly after you have just been in an almost coma because of a serious head injury for about five hours.

If you avoid doing this you will avoid serious pain. Hurtful, agonizing pain.

"Shhhhh! You need to relax." The voice said again.

I felt hands fall onto my shoulders, pushing me, without force, back down onto the bed.

"Please…my father." I screamed in pain.

"Just relax, go back to sleep, don't worry I will stay with you." With the voice came reassurance and safety.

I laid back down, and smiled a faint smile.

"Thank you." I said. It felt good to lean back and just close my eyes.

A few moments passed, and I wondered if that person was still there.

"Please, do you have a name?" I asked, possibly to thin air, because it was too painful to open my eyes, I just preferred to listen.

"I…I…" was all that was returned.

"Please." Was all I could say, I could feel myself falling back into sleep.

"Namine, my name is Namine." The voice said.

"Thank you, very much Namine." I said, Namine, Namine what a beautiful name.

The last thing I remember doing before drifting off to sleep was mouthing her name, it left a good feeling on my lips, _Namine_.

And then I drifted off into sleep.

-------xxx-------

"Namine, Roxas please wake up!" the voice sounded familiar, maybe one from last night.

"Mmmm" was all I could say in response. I was half sleeping, half awake. It was the best feeling in the world, to just lay there at peace.

I could feel the sun on my back, it felt warm and comforting.

I herd shuffling coming from outside the room, lots of shuffling, almost the same sound that I hear before school starts in the halls, when all the students are gathering their books for first period.

Wait! Was I still in the nurses office!

I slowly opened my eyes, it did not hurt as much as last night, and with that thought all the memories came flooding back.

When I feel, being in the nurses office, the pain in my head, and, and Namine. Namine the beautiful voice.

The room was bright, not only because of the sunlight, but because the room I was currently in was pure white. Whether it be the nurses office or someplace else, I really don't know.

There was another thing that was especially different than what I am used to witnessing when I wake up in the mornings.

I smelt lavender.

"mmmmmm" It smelt so good.

I tilted my head so I was facing forward, and my eyes met yellow, not bright yellow, serine, calm yellow, blond almost but lighter.

It was hair, huh? What the?!?

I quickly sat up, carefully might I add, I did learn from last night. And to my surprise there was a GIRL, with light, silky blond hair SLEEPING NEXT TO ME IN A BED!

I propped myself up with one elbow, and leaned over her to get a look at her face, she was the same girl that I ran into yesterday.

Man, yesterday.

I wonder if she was Namine.

Mmmmm, only one way to find out, I lowered my head and whispered in her ear, "Namine? Wake up Namine."

She began to stir, so I moved back to my former position, propping my body weight on my elbow again.

"Mmmmmm." Was her response to her awaking.

"Namine?" I said again, this time getting her attention.

She lifted her head, just enough to turn it in my direction.

Once she saw he, I could feel her whole body stiff, and her eyes widen.

She quickly jolted up, "I am so sorry, I'll just.." but before she could finish I interrupted her.

"No, it is fine you can stay." I said, putting my free hand on her shoulder motioning her to stay.

"Please." I said. "I want to thank you." To my surprise, I acted really calm, usually I would be freaking out if I woke up to a girl in my bed, but today was different. What am I saying, the nurse probably just gave me a bunch of pain killers, and now I am feeling its effects.

"Are you Namine?" I questioned after she had fully turned herself around to face my direction.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" She said in reply.

"Oh, sorry, I am Roxas." I said a little too quick, maybe the pain killers' affects are wearing off, because now I was getting jittery. Well I mean, the fact that I am bed with a beautiful girl, and she is really only inches away from me, might do a thing or two to a 16 years olds mind.

"No need to apologize, Roxas." She said, "Actually, I am the one who should be apologizing, after all I am in your bed." She said with a smirk.

Ok, my hormones finally gave in, and I bushed, not just a bit of pink, but red, fire red all over my face.

I tried to hide my face, but she giggled anyway.

"Well, I mean you have every right, you did decide to stay here with me when you could have gone home." I said once I regained my composure.

"Yes, well you looked so helpless, I would have felt bad if I left you alone in this school with no one but a nurse." She said, now leaning her head on her elbow, almost a mirror image of me.

"Thank you very much then, but I don't think pity was the only reason." I said smirking.

"A Huh, and what would the other reason be." She said, a huge smile across her face.

"Well, I mean, most girls if they had the chance would love to sleep next to me, If you know what I mean." I said I huge perverted smirk across my face.

"Ha, yeah right." Was all she could reply, she was blushing immensely, so she tired to cover it up by slapping me in the shoulder. Luckily it was one of the parts of my body that was not aching right now.

"Ow, that hurt." I said with a pout on my face.

Silence, and the great part was, it was not the least bit awkward, well maybe a little, but it was pretty good for have a girl in a bed, next to you when you are sixteen.

Man, I could not say that enough!

I started giggling, and she followed until it got to the point where we were laughing hysterically for absolutely no reason.

Then, well then it got awkward.

"Hey, Roxas I heard what happened, so I figured you could use a change of…Woah!" Great Hayner always ruins everything, "Something funky is going on in here!" he practically screamed.

Hayner, one of my best friends, since elementary school, his mom actually considered me one of her own, since my mom died a couple year back, that is proabaly why he had clothes in his hand, because of me. Anyway, Hayner one of the most perverted people to talk to was standing in the door way of the nurse's office, facing me in the same bed a Namine.

Man, I am defiantly going to get teased about this one.

I threw off the covers, and pushed myself off the bed nearly 4 or 5 feet away from the bed.

I looked over at Namine, who was still lying in the bed, now facing the doorway where Hayner is standing, before she was facing me.

She was bright red, and I could feel the heat rising in my face as well.

I stared from Namine to Hayner then back again, and we literally did not move for about 30 seconds, and let me tell ya, it was the most awkward 30 seconds of my life.

Then Namine moved, she got up from the bed, walked over to where her stuff was, picked it up. She fiddled with her things for a bit, me, well I was still in shock so I did not do anything.

Once all her stuff was collected, he stood up faced me, and said, "Ok, well um by Roxas, see ya around some time." Then she left, almost sprinting out the door.

After she was gone, Hayner closed the door, and smiled this big huge perverted smile.

"So, Roxas?" he said/ questioned throwing me the extra chance of clothes he brought for me.

I put both hands behind my head, and said, "Um, well…I…and her…and…well." All the words slurred in my mouth no matter what I was trying to say.

"I know Roxas, I know." Was what he said, still smirking.

And me being red from embarrassment bent down and began to change.

-------xxx------

Lebrezie: So, how did you like chapter numero uno? How about this, tell me in a review.

Also tell me if you don't like it, yeah, then I can improve.

So what I guess I am saying is flames are accepted.

Check this out, this is 11 pages in word, my seconds longest chapter ever! (my first longest was either 12 or13 pages, from the story More than Just Friends, which is still in the process of being written, so check it out!)

Please review!

Yeah, Namine and Roxas for ever, oh and don't worry, there will be other pairings in this fanfic as well.


	2. It must be fate

Lebrezie: Hey, I was going to make this a one shot, but how could I not finish this story line, and sorry about deleting the first second chapter, I just did not fit right, hopefully this one works better!

Don't forget to review, I will give you something special!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or its characters.

Chap.2

It must be fate

Third Person POV:

Namine was walking to her first period AP Biology class, smiling and talking to her friends.

"No Kairi, I did not get to see last night's episode of Lost." Namine said looking back over her shoulder towards her best friend Kairi.

And Roxas was attending his regular Algebra class; he held a schedule in his hands looking around for the room called SA 102.

"Hey, Roxas! What's wrong? Are you LOST?" a certain red head said to an ever so tired Roxas.

"Come on Axel, he can watch what ever he wants, any way Lost is a pretty cool show." A silver haired teen replied in defense of Roxas.

"Plus, I hear the girlfriend likes it, isn't that right Roxas." The silver haired teen said nudging Roxas in the side.

Roxas eyes widened, waking him out of his half dazed state.

"Hey, how it is going with your certain someone?" The red head said, a smirk on his face.

"Ok, you guys, time for class got to go!" Roxas said over is shoulder, his face turning to a light shade of pink.

As you can see they both continued their regular lives, being a normal teenager, hanging with friends, you no going to the movies and stuff like that.

But sadly Namine and Roxas did not get to see much of each other.

-----xxx-----

-Later in Home Room-

Roxas POV:

"Hey, Riku so did you get the History notes from yesterday? I must have dazed again cause I am missing a page." I said to my best friend, shuffling through a large pile of papers.

"Yeah, sure just let me go and get it from my locker." He replied.

"Ok, I will come with you." I said following him out of the room into the hallway.

We were about half way down the hall way, when I saw well my girlfriend.

"So, which part do you need again?" Riku said.

Apparently I was too busy staring at her to even notice him waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hey, Hey Roxas! Are you even listening?" He screamed at my face.

I woke up from my fantasy.

"Oh, sorry dude, but duty calls." I said pointing to the girl facing her locker.

"Oh, fine I will give the notes to you at lunch." He said with a smirk on his face, and with that he turned and walked away.

I slowly walked up to her, and leaned my arm over her head, looking down at her I smiled.

"Good morning." I said, the smile on my face growing.

"Good morning to you too." She said turning to face me.

There was a long pause, huh this was weird she usually gave me a good morning kiss right about now.

"Ahhh, I don't get a kiss?" I said my smile slowing turning into a pout.

"I wondered when you were going to ask." She said, smiling.

She leaned up on her heals, her lips meeting mine. The kiss was much more passionate that the others we had shared together.

I slid my arm around her back, pulling her closer to me, and I could feel the smile on her lips.

She began to pull away, so I followed. The absence of her lips felt cold, so this time I brought my self to her.

She was now leaning against her locker.

I nibbled at her lips, and kissed the corners of her mouth. I brought my other hand up to her neck.

I slowly pulled away, no matter how much I did not want to, I kissed her nose and leaned my forehead against hers.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"The perfect kiss." I said.

Her cheeks got flush with pink, and she looked straight into my eyes.

She leaned in closer to my body, brining her lips to my ear.

"I love you Roxas." Is what she whispered in my ear.

She leaned back to her original place, her hands still on my arms, she smiled wide.

"I love you too." I said looking into her eyes.

She lunged herself at me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

I was happy, I was truly happy, but all I wanted to say, was I wish you were her.

----xx----

-Later at Home-

Third Person POV:

"Hey! Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Roxas said entering through the front door to his house.

"In the Kitchen, Honey." Was his moms reply.

He walked past the welcome mat, and the side table, slinging his back pack onto the old leather couch.

He entered the kitchen, and smiled at his parents.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said getting a Soda out of the fridge.

"Well, Roxas we wanted to talk to you for a moment." His fathers voice suddenly got really serious.

Roxas turned from the rummaging through the fridge towards his parents, his father and mother were sitting next to each other at the table, his fathers arm around his mother.

"Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?" Roxas said, moving towards the table, pulling out a chair he sat down.

"Actually yes, Roxas, there is." His father said, the stern look never leaving his face.

"We are so sorry Roxas, but we are moving." His mother said, her face even more blank than her fathers.

Roxas just sat there for awhile, his face blank, his lower lip twitched slightly, but other than that he did not move.

Then all of the sudden he burst.

"But Why? Why Do you have to Move!?!" He said standing up, throwing his chair back.

"We are so sorry honey, we did not know any other way to tell you." His mother said her face falling into her hands.

"I am going to my room!" Roxas screamed, and he stomped up the stairs.

---x----

Third Person POV:

Only a few hours past when Roxas came down stairs.

Both his mother and father were washing dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Mom, Dad, when are we leaving?" Roxas asked standing about 10 feet away.

"Tomorrow." They both said in sink, they did not even turn to face him, they just kept on washing.

---x---

-The next day at school-

Third Person POV:

Roxas took his normal path to his first period class, but Roxas did not want to go to class, not because he hated school, because he had to pass her locker, and the last thing he wanted to do was face her.

Roxas stood outside his school, just staring up at the sky, gazing at the clouds and soaking up the sun.

But his quiet serenity was lost when an ever so loud voice over powered his own thoughts.

"Roxas, Roxas!" A teacher said, slowly jogging up to where Roxas stood in front of the school door.

"Son, you have to get to class, the warning bell has already rung." The teacher said, his hand falling on Roxas shoulder.

Roxas gave a nod, and walked on.

He soon turned down her hallway, and he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Roxas, Hey Roxas! Over here!" She called from her locker, the place they met every morning. Unfortunately that time came way to quick for his liking.

He turned and walked up to her, forcing a smile.

"Good morning." She said, a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Roxas replied little emotion in his voice.

"Oh, you don't sound too good, maybe this will make you feel better." She said leaning closer to him.

Her lips met his, and she kissed his with the same amount of passion that she had the day before, but for Roxas it would never be the same.

He quickly pulled away, it just did not feel right, so he looked down.

"I am sorry, but I can't." He said his glance glued to the floor.

"Why what is wrong." She said, bringing herself closer.

"I am so sorry, but I just don't know how to tell you this." Roxas said still looking at the floor.

"Roxas, no Roxas what is it, please don't" She said, tears about to pour down here face.

"But I am moving." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"No, no, this can not be happening." She said her hands covering her mouth, she back away slowly.

"I am so sorry." He said, trying to bring her into a hug.

But she just slapped him.

"How could you!" She screamed, the tears pouring down.

"You said you loved me! How could you!" She said backing even further away.

"No, I do love you, but I just can't, we can't." His own words were even struggling to come out properly.

"No Roxas, you never loved me, did you?" She said, her voice calming a bit.

Then silence filled the air, the most eerie unpleasant silence known to man, a cringe went down Roxas spine when he looked up from the floor to the girl in front of him, she glared at him with such force, that it looked like if she wanted to she could shoot daggers out of her eyes.

But then the silence broke, and out came rage and furry.

"Well then, I hope you have a fun life wherever the hell you are going!" She screamed this time turning on her heal and running away.

"No, wait, wait Ollete!" He screamed after her, but his feet were glued to the floor.

A single tear streamed down his face, but he did not run after her, instead he turned on his heal in the opposite direction; to his new life, or should we say his old life.

And before he left his school for good, he turned and whispered, "Maybe this was truly the best." And with that he left, the door closing behind him with a large slam.

His shadow stood tall with the rising sun, but it soon disappeared along with his life in Twilight Town.

Fin.

Lebrezie: Hey, I hope you like the story, it is either going to have one or two more chapters after this. So that would make a max of four. Sounds like a good length.

Oh, and this story took place a year after Roxas moved away from Destiny Islands, his home land, (I guess you could say that) and then he moved to Twilight Town, but now he is moving somewhere else, man his parents are cruel.

So now Roxas is at the end of this Junior year in high school.

And I am so sorry that you had to be hurt like that Ollete, but you will find someone even more special! Just believe!

If you want to know anything more, then tell me in a **review**!

Yes, I want you to please review.

Oh, and yes this is the second time I made a second chapter, but I deleted the first one, cause it did not fit, and then I made this one (I like this one better)

Review! I will reward you!


	3. Long time no see

Lebrezie: Ok, this is the last and final time I am going to say this, I remade chap.2 the title is now 'It must be fate', not 'PE'. So if you read chap.2 before I changed it you have to go and read the new one, or you will be so confused it won't be even funny. Oh, and I got some reviews saying that the new chap.2 was confusing, hopefully this one will clarify everything.

Please review after you read, I think it would be nice to have a lot of reviews.

Axel says that I don't own him, and I am kinda glad. (but for your info I don't own anything else either)

Chap.3

Long time no see.

Roxas POV:

"Hey! Mom, I am going out ok!" I screamed as I was leaving me fresh, new, not my home house.

See my family and I had just moved from my other home in Twilight Town, the move was actually really sudden, I barley got to say good bye. But Axel said that he was planning on moving away from home, and that he might just move to where I lived so that we can see each other again. But I don't think he will like it here, I mean it is an island with barley enough stuff to do, Axel he likes big cities, and I don't think that he would be able to stand it here.

"Just as long as you be back by mid night!" I heard her scream out of one of the two story windows.

I waved my hand at her and then started down the street.

See I had a car back in Twilight Town, but they had problems moving it over here, so we had to leave it behind and sell it, not like I cared it was old, and in need of repairs, plus my dad said that the island was so small that no one really used cars, all the roads were pretty much made of dirt or gravel. Plus walking was nice…. 5 blocks later: Walking is not nice, it is tiring, and you get sweaty even before you get to the place you are going, I miss my car, and I miss my air conditioning!

Plus what is with this sun, it is so bright. Well I guess that is what you get for living in Twilight Town for so long, you forget what the sun actually feels like.

I continued walking, and eventually I came to the town square. It was nice, I could see a movie theater, some stores, a shopping mall towards the far end, and there we even a couple restaurants here and there.

I walked into one of the stores.

Ding dong, or what ever noise it makes when you walk into a store.

Well no surprise seeing that this island is all beaches that it was a bathing suite store. All the bathing suites were very nice, but they were all bikini's for girls, nothing for guys, so I was about to leave.

Note to self, buy a bathing suite, and some summer clothes, like shorts for instance, I don't even think I own a single pair.

I was about to leave the store when I heard something.

"Hey, Roxas, Roxas is that you?" I turned around to my caller, yeah I was Roxas but who was that person calling me.

"Ahhh! Roxas it is you!" Yes I was Roxas but who are they, and how do they know me?

I saw a person run from one end of the store toward my direction, and bathing suites were flying ever where. This person must have been really clumsy to knock all those bathing suites off the rack.

I could almost recognize the person; he had brown spiky hair, and was about my height.

Then he came into full view, stopping right before me.

"Omg, hey Sora!" I screamed almost giving him a hug, and then realizing that we were in public.

"Hey, Roxas, never thought I see you are here." He replied, smiling.

"What, in a bathing suite store." I said looking around, what was so weird about a bathing suite store.

"No, on Destiny Islands." "We all thought you moved away for good."

My face went from smiling, to a dropped face, "I am on Destiny Islands?" I asked.

He looked confused and scratching his head with his hand, "Where else would you be, did you not even check to see where you were."

"Well, um, no." I said trying to think back to anything my mom said about moving back to Destiny Islands.

"Well then, Roxas welcome back to Destiny Islands." He said outstretching his arms motioning towards the store.

"Yeah, a bathing suite store." I said sarcastically, twirling my finger in the air.

"Well, you know what I mean." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well for one, I guess I moved back here from Twilight Town, and two I just walked into a random store, it is not like I am shopping for bikini's or anything thing like that." I said waving my hands in front of my body.

Sora did not respond, and he looked kinda nervous.

I looked at his eyes and he glanced away from me, and then I looked at what he was holding.

"What!?! Sora why are you holding about 5 sets of bikini's!?!" I said pointing to his hands, but before he could respond I started again.

"Well, I mean it is fine if you want to buy them and stuff, I just never new that you were…" I trailed off, and I pointed with my hands and figures in all different directions, I looked about as stupid as a 2 year old trying to talk with their hands.

"No, dude it is nothing like that, I'm straight." He said shaking his head, and well his hands, but without the bathing suites falling out of his grasp.

"Well then what is with all the bikini's?" I asked, once again pointing towards his hands.

"Well, I can explain." He said kinda nervously, bringing a hand to his head, resulting in some of the bathing suites falling towards the ground.

"Hey, Sora honey, I need to try on some more bathing suites for you, you cant just run off like…Roxas." She said coming up behind Sora.

"Omg! Roxas." She said giving me a huge hug.

It took me a while to hug her back, but I eventually embraced her. I had hugged her so many times before, but this was just a little sudden and weird.

She broke the hug only moments after and returned to her spot next to Sora, wrapping an arm around him.

"So, Roxas what brings you back to your lonely, little island, did the big city get to boring for you?" she said raising her eyebrow, apparently she was mad about me leaving suddenly too.

"Look, Kairi, I am sorry about leaving, it was really sudden and then I lost my phone which had all of you guys numbers in it." I said trying to explain, not to mention the fact that I was getting distracted and confused about why Kairi was being all mushy with Sora, she would not be playing him that just is not like Kairi, but then again people change.

"Sorry is not good enough, we were friends for so long that I cant even remember how we met, and then I ask the teacher one day why you had been absent for so long and they tell me that my best friend moved to some random town half way around the world, I was crushed, not to mention how Namine fel…" but Sora covered her mouth with his hand, and just smiled kinda awkwardly.

"Wait, Namine, what about Namine?" I asked looking everywhere, but they did not reply instead they tried to change the subject.

"So…um…what are you doing right now, Roxas?" Sora asked, and Kairi randomly smacked him, probably for acting stupid.

I could tell I was not going to get anything out of them, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, what is with you guys, why are you acting so, well, togetherish?" I asked, again using my stupid hand gestures like moving my hands up and down and in weird circles, and finally coming together.

"Well, you see…we…are." Sora started, but he was smacked again by Kairi.

"Ow, that hurt!" he wined.

"You never told him, I thought you were like really good friends." She snapped.

"Well, his number changed after he moved, so I could not reach him." He replied

"That is no excuse, you should have sent a letter, or went out to find him or something."

"What, that is insane he traveled half way around the world, what am I supposed to say he mom I am going to another world, be back before dinner, um I don't think so, and anyway I did not see you do anything about it, you just pretended like he was never here in the first place."

"Yeah, well that was for Nami…I mean you know who, and plus I could not reach him either, so how could I tell him." She said.

"Yeah, that was my same problem." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, well that does not make you any less stupid." She screamed back.

I figured I should cut in, or at least stop them from yelling so that people would stop staring at us.

"Um, you guys," no response, just more arguing.

"Um, you guys." Still no luck.

"UM! YOU GUYS!" I said waving my hands, and jumping up and down.

They just stopped fighting and stared blankly at me, think I finally got their attention.

"Um, Roxas maybe you should go outside, you are causing too much of a distraction." Sora said, scratching his head.

I threw my arms up, "Fine, but you two have to follow."

"Yeah, ok I never really wanted to try on bathing suites anyway." Kairi said in agreement

"But you always look so good." Sora said getting closer to Kairi.

"Aww, that is so sweet," She said, almost kissing him, "But not sweet enough, just get outside," she said pushing him.

"Fine." They went outside and I followed, the people eyes followed us until we were about 20 feet away from its vicinity.

There was a long awkward silence, well for me at least, see Kairi and Sora were whispering to each other, I mean they were just yelling at each other, and now they are acting as if nothing happened, do they have some kind of disease or something?

But my concentration was broken, or well more like my train of thought, I don't think I was really concentrating, by Kairi.

"Here, why don't we take you to the park." She said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea, you always think of great ideas, Kairi." He said moving closer to her again.

"Its not working," She said moving further away from him.

Once we got there she moved further ahead of us.

I just shook my head, I was waiting to ask Sora something, but not until Kairi was out of ear shot. I mean Kairi was an even closer friend than Sora was, but see Kairi was a girl, and you just can't talk about some things with girls.

I looked over at my once best friend, he had grown taller, more mature almost, he still had that cuteness aura about him though. He stood as tall as me, and he walked with his hands in his pockets, he looked down towards the ground, and even though he had grown taller, his feet were still way too big for his body, I had actually come to the conclusion that he would never grow into his feet, but that was a long time ago.

This life, these friends were so long ago, and they still welcomed me with open arms, even though I did not say good bye.

The park path, was small and serine, there were fountains, and plants every where. I glanced up ahead of us to see if Kairi was still there, she was gone, so I figured she could not hear us, if we talked.

"So, um Sora, what is with you and Kairi, I mean during Sophomore year you guys barley talk to each other, I mean I know I have been gone for almost two years, but can something really change that much?" I said not looking at him.

"Actually yeah, yeah it can." He said smirking.

"Kairi, and I, well were are sorta dating." He said to me.

"You are what?!?" "I mean how? You" I said pointing to him, "And her," I said pointing ahead of us, "Together?" I said using my weird hand gestures again.

"Yeah, if you want to say it that way." She said, he sounded really mature right now.

"We actually started dating, only months after you left." "It is actually because of you that we started dating." He said smirking again, apparently good memories were coming back to the fresh of his mind.

"Oh, so me leaving was a good thing." I said frowning.

He looked up at me, "No, no, for many people it was not, but it was just fate that it brought Kairi and I together"

"And when you say people you mean Namine." I asked, I don't want to say I completely forgot about her, because I didn't, but I did not do anything to make sure she was ok, and that is not much better, if not worse.

"Yeah, dude, you hurt her really bad." He said now looking at the ground.

"Well, I mean, is she ok." I said, the guilt feeling was really coming.

"Oh, yeah she is fine now, almost completely forgotten, she is actually dating someone right now." He said.

Those words, shocked me, they almost hurt, not like she should not be dating someone right now, I mean she has every reason to, it just that it hurt, to know that she moved on, and well I think that she left me behind.

"Um, maybe I should not have said that." He said looking worried, "Are you ok."

"Um, yeah I am fine, I mean I would have done the same thing." I said.

"But did you."

"Did I what?" Sora was acting just like a Hallmark card, wordy and confusing, and no offense to Sora, but that is not what I need right now.

"Did, you move on, did you meet someone, just like Namine did?"

"Yeah…" The words felt so hard to say, the fact that I hurt Namine so much, hurt me too.

"Yeah, I did, and she fell in love with me, but all I did was hurt her, just like I hurt Namine."

"Woah, dude, don't go all emo on me." He said, trying to lighten the mood, but it was not working.

"Look, Sora I am just going to go home, and I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Um, but Roxas!" he yelled after me.

I put up my hand, and kept on walking.

-----xxx-----

Third Person POV:

Sora just stood there watching Roxas walk off in the direction of his house.

Then a noise came from behind him.

"Hey, Sora!" it said, Sora looked confused.

"Behind you!" Sora turned around, and his mouth made a 'o'

"Hey, Kairi, um why are you behind us, I thought you were in front of us?"

"Yeah, well I walk fast, but that is not he point, do you know what you just said?" She asked.

"Um, well yeah, he is sad that Namine has a girl friend." "So?" he was still confused

"So, Namine broke up with her boyfriend last week."

"Yeah, and" he was still confused.

"Well, What if Namine and Roxas saw each other again, what do you think would happen?"

"Oh, I get what you are saying, but how do we get them together?"

"Well, Roxas thinks we have school tomorrow right."

"Yeah, I was trying to tell him that we are still in Summer, but he would not listen."

"Well, that might be to your advantage."

"How?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes, please, but only because you look so cute when you are confused."

"What, if I made up some wild excuse for Namine to be at the front gates of school at 8:00 am tomorrow morning, and her and Roxas will be the only ones there."

"Yeah, that is a good plan, but wouldn't that just make everything more awkward for them?"

"Yeah, true, but both of them are way too nice to leave the other, plus I still get hints from Namine that if Roxas ever came back something might happen."

"Yeah, I could see that Roxas was a little jealous."

"Ok, so it is a plan."

"Yeah, it's a plan."

"I will go call Namine right now."

Kairi just walked off towards her house, and Sora just stood their looking stupid.

"Yeah, and um I will just go this way, and do something important too." He yelled to Kairi, one hands cupped over his mouth, and the other pointing in the opposite direction that she was going.

"Ok, Sora, have fun!" she yelled back, and she giggled under her breath, then she disappeared.

Lebrezie: So what to you think, was it clarifying enough? If not you can yell at me. I know this chapter was not the one that was promised, but I mean it was still ok, for what I had to do, I knew it was not going to be very exciting.

And let me tell ya, next chapter is going to be really exciting, and if you review I will put your name at the beginning or end of the story. (if you don't want me to then I wont, but you have to say)

Oh, and if you review then I know who you are, then I will read and review for one of your stories, how is that for incentive.

So review, it is for your own good, that sounded evil sorry.


	4. So we meet again

Lebrezie: wow, it took forever to update, sorry. See I was not going to update until school is over to save time for my exams, but then I found out that my school is going to take back the lap top they gave me over the summer, and that means I wont have anything to write on! Well except for my home computer, but like that counts, I have 6 other family members, I will never get anything done on that thing.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really don't know how many chapters are going to be left.

But there is going to be a sequel! It is going to be about the same length or so.

Accidental Love

Chap. 4

So we meet again

Third Person POV:

Namine stood in front of the large gates to her school, see Kairi had called late last night and told her to come to the school at 8:00 a.m. and said 'Namine you have to come to the school tomorrow! At 8:00 ok, you won't be disappointed!' and before Namine could even respond she hung up. Namine tried to call back but Kairi had turned off her phone. Clever.

So now because of Kairi's weird phone call she stood in front of her school, her exact thoughts were, 'man Kairi I could have been sleeping, it is freaking 8 in the morning, and during the summer time too, I swear if no one shows up I am going home!'

She was dressed in a pair of nice fitting genes and a white tank top that exposed a sliver of her stomach. Namine still acted like the flirt she had always been, and one of the ways she showed it was through her clothes. Her hair was tied back and her bangs fell next to/ in front of her face. She wore plain flip flops, and she held a blue jacket in her hands.

Third Person POV:

Roxas being the slacker that he is, is leaving the house at exactly 7:55, only giving himself 5 minuets to get to school without being late. But what he does not know that he is getting more of a surprise than just an upset teacher.

See with the car he would be fine, but it has not been shipped over from Twilight Town yet, so he is forced to ride his skate board.

And these are his thoughts…

'Ok, so I have exactly 5 minuets to get to class, you can do this Roxas. Just 2 blocks and you have a skate board.'

Two blocks later…

'So you have math first, and then homeroom, and then you have to talk to…huh what?!? "Namine!?!?!?!" Roxas screamed out loud.

As an immediate reaction Namine turned around to the call of her name, but when she looked all she found was a skate board laying upside down, its wheels still spinning.

"Umm…excuse me….is anyone there?" she questioned to thin air in front of her.

See when Roxas realized that he had screamed her name out loud, he jumped off of his skate board and went flying into the bushes next to him.

Roxas POV:

Owww, that hurt really bad, why did I jump, I mean I am going to have to face her sometime. And now if I come out I will look like an idiot, I can just see it in my head now….

Fantasy:

_Oh, hey Namine long time no see, you look great. _

_Um, Roxas why were you in the bushes? _

_Oh, well you know because I was looking at the plants. _

_-Namine's face goes blank- _

_I hate tree huggers. _

_No, no I was actually picking up trash. _

_Ewww! Your gross Roxas. _

_-Namine starts to walk away- _

_No, wait Namine! _

_-Roxas waves his hands in the air for her to stop in the process flinging mud from his hands on to her- _

_AHHHH! Roxas get away that is gross! _

_-Namine runs away- _

_(and just to make Roxas hurt even more)_

_-Into the arms of (insert really hot guy here)_

_-Then Roxas runs away crying. _

'Ahhhh! Scary image!' Roxas thought quickly shaking the thought from his mind.

But Roxas was still in the bushes.

He poked his head out, so that he could look at her. She was beautiful, she was much more women like since he had last seen her in Sophomore year.

She looked really agitated, like she was waiting for something that never showed up.

'Ok, Roxas think what are you going to say to her _Hey Namine long time no see_, no that sounds stupid. What about, _Namine so how have you been_, no that is even worse if I said that she would go on about how bad I hurt her when I left. Uggg! Why don't I just go ahead and tell her everything about Olette and my life ever since I left her!'

Roxas thought to himself.

He poked his head out of the bush once more only to see that she was walking away.

Next thing he new was…

"Namine, wait!" he screamed, fully exposed several feet away from the bush.

"Well, then you finally decided to show yourself, you know I could call the police and say that you were a….ROXAS!?!?!"

Her eyes got wide, and her face went red.

"Uh, hi Nami…" but he never got a chance to finish, cause she fainted.

Roxas POV:

"Uh, hi Nami…" but I was cut off by a loud noise. I looked up from the ground and over to where Namine was, or should be?

She was laying face up on the ground.

I ran over, well first I panicked, 'omg what if Namine had this rare disease that she never told me about, or what if she is dead?!?!? DEAD!!!! Namine cant be dead!

...And that is when I ran over to her.

"Namine, NAMINE!" I screamed shaking her (A/N: kinda like what Sora does in the first Kingdom Hearts to Kairi)

"Namine, please wake up!"

I knelt my head down to her heart, pressing myself against her chest (A/n: hehehehe)

…She was still breathing, I sighed, what a relief.

I lifted my head and knelt on my knees. She looked so peaceful, but her lying on the ground did not make her look right. So I picked her up wedding style and carried her to nearest bench. It was wet and had bird poop on it, so being in lack of a towel and luckily Namine's hate, I moved onto the next, closet bench I could find.

I walked into the park, cherry blossoms covered the ground, but I was able to find a bench, it was black and clean.

I placed her down on it, and laid my jacket over her. I sat on the side of the bench closet to her head, just because that is where there was room.

I waited for awhile some hours or so, almost falling asleep myself.

I yawned, bringing my hand to my mouth and then brought my gaze to Namine.

She had light ivory skin, and silky blond hair, that came about shoulder length on one side, and was cut at a much longer length on her other side. All of her features were the same as last time we collided the first time, but with more maturity. She had a peaceful smile across her face as she slept. She looked so soft I just wanted to touch her just once more.

She stirred, and it startled me, but I smiled, maybe I would hear he voice again.

She stirred but she did not wake, instead the inched closer to me so that he head rested on my leg.

I shuddered at the first of her touch, but again I smiled, she was warm.

I looked down and the beautiful angel resting on me, I moved my hand and lightly stroked her cheek with my hand, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She smiled, but once I noticed that she was awake I quickly pulled my hand away placing it on my other leg.

"I am sorry." I said hiding my face; I did not want her to see me blushing.

"No it is ok." She said sitting up. "I mean, I should be the one apologizing, I was lying on your leg." She said a little blush creeping on her face.

"Well, can't say I completely hated it." I said smiling.

She giggled at my comment, but then everything went silent.

I turned my gaze from her towards the scenery, cherry blossoms were everywhere.

"It is beautiful." She said referring to the blossoms.

"So are you." I said not breaking my gaze from the park, but I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and I could see her smile a hint of blush in her cheeks.

It was silent for awhile then she spoke.

"I wonder if this is a sign or something," this broke my gaze and I looked at her, my face must have showed confusion because she spoke again, "I mean someone must not want us to see each other, I mean first you get a concussion and then I faint."

I smiled, "Well, first of all it was a almost concussion, I am not that weak; and second of all, they might try but love always triumphs." Both she and I thought that we were joking, but deep down in the bottom of my heart, I new that what I said was in a way the truth.

I said this locking my gaze with hers.

She smiled and I smiled back, we held each others gaze for a long time, but she broke it by looking off to the side.

I sat there silent for a while and then I finally got the courage to speak again, "So, would you like to go for a walk?" I said standing up in front of her and extending my hand to her.

She turned back to face me, "Yes, I would thank you." She said taking my hand. It was so warm and inviting. I pulled her up with grace taking a step back so that she would not run into me.

I took the first step, without letting her hand go, so essentially she followed.

We walked hand in hand, side by side down a cherry blossom covered path lined with wildlife and the sound of singing birds and chirping crickets.

"So, Namine how has your life been?" I asked, I continued walking.

"Well, not much has changed, well except for Kairi and Sora, they are…" but I cut her off.

"I know, together." I said sighing. It is not like I am happy for them but they just seem so happy with each other, I just want that.

"So have you seen them already?" she asked leaning forward so that she could get a glance at my face without turning her head.

"Yeah, I ran into them, well um…somewhere." I did not want her to know that I went into a bikini store, she might get the wrong idea.

"Where did you go Roxas?"

"I am gonna keep that one a secret." I said, this really could ruin whatever we have going.

"I'll give you a kiss if you tell me." she said pouting.

My body got stiff and my face got pale, Namine kissing me. I licked my lips, which Namine saw and laughed. I was about to say yes, but I caught myself, I did not want to sound too eager, plus a kiss could mean anything from a peck on the cheek to a long passionate kiss with tongue and all.

"Um, ok" I said grinning a slight grin.

"Ok, but first you have to tell me, and no lies."

"Ok, I was in a bikini store." I said wincing.

She laughed, "I am not kissing you for that, I go into that store all the time." She said still laughing.

"Yeah, but I am a guy it is different." I said pouting; I wanted that kiss even if it was on the cheek.

"Only if you can catch me!" she said letting go of my hand and running forward down the path.

I could have easily caught her, but my friend Riku from Twilight Town always told me that if a girl told me to chase her that I should wait awhile so that when I finally caught her we both would be panting.

Clever, no?

I caught her, but I tripped, falling on her causing her to fall and me on top of her.

She fell off the path and rolled down a small hill, and me being the klutz that I am, fell too.

It was a small hill, not big enough for us to get dizzy but just big enough for us to have fun.

She stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, and laid there under a weeping willow.

I stopped rolling half way down, so I would not run into her and walked over and laid down so that I was facing her.

Her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful.

We were lying by a lake, the sun was setting and it reflected on the lake. Could this not be anymore perfect.

"So Roxas what is your story?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Are you sure you want to know, it is never ending." I said, if this keeps going she is going to ask about Olette.

"Roxas it is summer vacation we have all the time in the world." She said smiling.

"What! It is summer vacation!" I said sitting up, why did no one tell me?

"Yes, and stop trying to change the subject!" she said sitting up as well.

"Well ok, here it goes."

So I told her everything about the abrupt move from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town, because of my grandmothers death, I even apologized for not saying good bye, even though except for that one night in the nurses office, we did not really talk to each other besides a few 'hi' in the hallways.

Anyway, I told her about Axel and Riku, she joked that they sound hot, I told her about how every girl wanted to date them, and that is when she asked if there were any girls in my life.

I was silent, should I really tell her the truth, it might ruin everything, but so would a lie, so I spoke.

"I would be lying if I said no." I said looking away.

"Oh" was all she said, and then everything went silent, everything except the crickets and the wildlife.

It was silent for a long time, and I dare not break it, so I let her speak first.

"Did you love her?" she said looking at me straight in the eye.

I pursed my lips and was silent for awhile, but not too long.

"She thought I did, but it did not work out in the end." I said breaking her gaze looking off behind her towards the lake.

"Oh, I am sorry" was all she said, that one question brought back all those memories of Olette. All the memories of the good and bad times, but it resurfaced the memories most of when I was with Olette and it reminded me of how I wanted so much to be with Namine.

I loved her, I loved Namine, and I still do.

It was silent for awhile, but this time I did not wait for her to break the silence.

"Namine, can I kiss you?" I said looking right at her, gazing into her blue eyes.

"What, Roxas, are…" she looked like she was about to laugh, but I cut her off.

"No, Namine I am serious." I said the tension gathering in the face.

Her face became serious as well once she realized that I was not kidding.

I smiled, but just a bit, leaning closer to her, and before our lips touched I whispered, "thank you" and then we met.

Her lips were soft and gentile; at first I feared that I would bruise then with my touch. She seemed shy and timid but I wrapped my arm around her, and she inched closer. She brought her hands up one resting on my chest and the other on my shoulder occasionally playing with the tips of my hair.

We broke apart, but only for a moment. Then we came back together with more force than before.

I opened my mouth pressing my face against hers, and she accepted kindly opening hers as well. I ran my arms up and down her back preventing myself from bringing myself too far. And as forcefully as we came together we broke apart, gasping for air I leaned over my head facing down towards the ground, but I was still sitting up. I was unable to see but it seemed like Namine was having a similar reaction to the passionate kiss.

I was panting heavily, and so was she and before I could calm my breath I spoke.

"Namine, pant I pant love pant…" but I was just too tired to even speak.

"What pant what is it Roxas?" she said her breath calming a bit.

I had to say it no matter how tired I was, I just seemed so right, now was the time, I just new it.

"Namine, Namine! I love you!" I screamed to the ground at the top of my lungs.

I lifted my head to look at her, and she did the same, "Namine I love you and I always have." I said smiling, and she smiled too.

"Roxas." She said lifting her hand and placing it on my cheek, stroking it. Back and forth her hand moved across my face. I longed for her words, please, please. I dropped my head after a few seconds of silence from her, she didn't, she didn't love, but my thoughts were broken.

"Roxas, I love you too." I lifted my head, to find a large grin on her face, I smiled as well.

I lifted my hand and placed it on top of hers, "Namine, I love you so much." And with that I threw myself at her.

We laid there kissing for a very long time, it just felt so right how could we not break away.

But after what seemed hours, it was only about 45 minuets, she broke away.

"Roxas it is getting late."

"So, you are even hotter in the dark." And I tired to kiss her again, I felt so cold without her. But she moved away.

"haha very funny Roxas, but my parents might get mad."

"Ok," I said standing up, "Lets get you home." And extending my hand to her.

She took it and this time I pulled her with a little more force, so that she landed against me.

Her face was only inches from mine.

"Please," I begged.

"Ok, fine." She said pressing her lips against mine, but she soon broke away.

"Is that better?" she said her arms still wrapped around my neck, mine wrapped around her waist.

"It will do…for now." I said smirking.

And with that we began to walk, my arm around her shoulder, hers around my waist.

We walked back up the hill and onto the blossom covered path, they flew into the air as we stepped.

"I love you more than the world Namine." I said.

"You are my angel." I said to her, we never stopped walking until we got to where we were going.

"I love you to Roxas."

"My beautiful angel."

Third Person POV:

And the couple walked off into the distance, down the blossom covered path, they walk towards their destiny. They walked towards their destiny hand in hand, together forever.

The End.

Lebrezie: I hope you guys liked it! I really like writing this story, and never fear there will be a sequel, I don't really know what it is going to be called; possibly Fate together, yeah I like that one.

Ok, the new title of the sequel is Fate Together; I will attach a preview to this story for the sequel.

But the sequel won't be out for awhile, because my school decided to take away my lap top over the summer, so writing on the family computer is going to take forever.

Please review, it is my last chapter, it is the least you can do!

I just want to say thank you to:

roxas-kh

KyoLover211

wmacelheran

Sarah D

Hoshizora no Hikari

AlyssTwilight1784

Malcolm Yuy

naminecrys4riku

XxXSor.ROW-Dark.NESSXxX

Roxine27-TheBlingGalsRock4e...

simple, i'm the best

for reviewing for my story, it really means a lot.

So thank you again. And please review!

If you wont review for me then do it for Roxas, and if you are a guy then do it for Namine, she is pretty you know you want to!

Luv ya all!

Bye!


	5. preview for sequel

Hey you guys this is just an update on the sequel to this story, Fate Together. Well I posted the first chapter today so you must check it out!

Just look on my profile then read and review oh and if you want a sneak peak here it is…

"I can't believe it! We survived our first year of collage!" Kairi screamed jumping into Sora's arms.

The grade rejoiced in the front of the school after taking their last exam, but in only a short time everyone began to disperse.

In no time the only people left were Sora, Kairi and the gang.

After realizing that everyone else in the grade had gone to wherever Hayner was the first to speak.

"You guys ready to go party!" Hayner screamed throwing his arms in the air.

You will have to check out the story Fate Together if you want the rest!

And don't forget to read and review, I just love reviews!


End file.
